disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
2018
thumb|250px|''[[Pantera Negra (filme)|Pantera Negra]] [[Arquivo:Zombies 2018 poster.jpg|thumb|250px|Z-O-M-B-I-E-S]] [[Arquivo:Uma Dobra no Tempo - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Uma Dobra no Tempo]] [[Arquivo:Frozen-The-Musical-Poster.jpg|thumb|250px|Frozen]] [[Arquivo:Muppet Babies - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Muppet Babies]] [[Arquivo:Vingadores - Guerra Infinita - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Vingadores: Guerra Infinita]] [[Arquivo:HSUHSW - Pôster Nacional 04.jpg|thumb|250px|Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars]] [[Arquivo:Os Incríveis 2 - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Os Incríveis 2]] [[Arquivo:HFEAV - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Homem-Formiga e a Vespa]] [[Arquivo:CRURI - Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|Christopher Robin: Um Reencontro Inesquecível]] [[Arquivo:OQNEOQR - Pôster Nacional 02.jpg|thumb|250px|O Quebra-Nozes e os Quatro Reinos]] [[Arquivo:WiFi_Ralph_-_Pôster_Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|WiFi Ralph]] [[Arquivo:ORDMP - Teaser Pôster Nacional.jpg|thumb|250px|O Retorno de Mary Poppins]] Lançamentos Longa-metragens *16 de Fevereiro - ''Pantera Negra é lançado sucesso de bilheteira e aclamado pela crítica. *9 de Março - Uma Dobra no Tempo é lançado com críticas misturados. *27 de Abril - Vingadores: Guerra Infinita é lançado sucesso de bilheteira e aclamado pela crítica. *25 de Maio - Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars é lançado com críticas geralmente favorável. *15 de Junho - Os Incríveis 2 é lançado com críticas em grande parte positivas. *6 de Julho - Homem-Formiga e a Vespa é lançado com críticas positivas. *3 de Agosto - Christopher Robin: Um Reencontro Inesquecível é lançado com críticas misturados. *2 de Novembro - O Quebra-Nozes e os Quatro Reinos será lançado. *21 de Novembro - WiFi Ralph será lançado. *25 de Dezembro - O Retorno de Mary Poppins será lançado. Curtas-metragens *15 de Junho - Bao Televisão *3 de Janeiro - estreia Grown-Ish, uma spin-off da série na ABC Black-Ish no Freeform. *13 de Janeiro - estreia o terceiro especial e último episódio na primeira temporada de Enrolados Outra Vez: A Série, "O Segredo da Gota de Sol" no Disney Channel. *15 de Janeiro - estreia a segunda temporada de PJ Masks no Disney Junior. *18 de Janeiro - estreia a segunda temporada de Beyond no Freeform. *2 de Fevereiro - termina a terceira e última temporada de Agente K.C. no Disney Channel. *5 de Fevereiro - estreia a série animada Stitch & Ai versão dublada em inglês no Disney Channel Sudeste Asiático. *16 de Fevereiro - estreia o filme original do Disney Channel, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S no Disney Channel. *18 de Fevereiro - termina a primeira temporada de Homem-Aranha no Disney XD. *2 de Março - termina a quarta temporada de Doutora Brinquedos no Disney Junior. *5 de Março - termina a quarta e última temporada de Star Wars Rebels no Disney XD. *8 de Março - estreia a segunda temporada de Marvel - Jessica Jones na Netflix. *9 de Março - Marvel - Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. completa o episódio 100 na ABC. *13 de Março - estreia For the People na ABC. *18 de Março - estreia a terceira temporada de Guardiões da Galáxia no Disney XD. *19 de Março - estreia a segunda temporada de Star Wars: Forças do Destino no YouTube e no Disney Channel. *22 de Março - estreia Station 19, uma spin-off da série Grey's Anatomy na ABC. *23 de Março - estreia Muppet Babies no Disney Junior. *27 de Março - estreia Roseanne, reboot na série nos anos 90 na ABC. *28 de Março - estreia a série de comédia Alex, Inc. na ABC. *29 de Março **Estreia a série de horror Siren no Freeform. **Estreia a quinta e última temporada de Doutora Brinquedos no Disney Junior. *2 de Abril - estreia a série de drama e ficção científica The Crossing na ABC. *7 de Abril - termina a terceira temporada de Star vs. as Forças do Mal no Disney XD. *13 de Abril - estreia a segunda temporada de Mickey: Aventuras Sobre Rodas no Disney Junior. *16 de Abril - estreia a terceira temporada de Sou Luna no Disney Channel América Latina e no Brasil. *19 de Abril - termina a sétima e última temporada de Scandal na ABC. *26 de Abril - estreia a terceira e última temporada de Quantico na ABC. *30 de Abril - estreia a segunda temporada de O11ZE no Disney XD América Latina e no Brasil. *4 de Maio - DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras volta com a segunda parte da primeira temporada move no Disney XD para no Disney Channel. *18 de Maio - termina a sétima e última temporada de Once Upon a Time na ABC. *7 de Junho - estreia Marvel - Manto e Adaga no Freeform. *9 de Junho - estreia Operação Big Hero: A Série no Disney XD. *18 de Junho **Estreia a série animada Big City Greens no Disney Channel. **Estreia a segunda temporada de Acampados no Disney Channel. **Estreia a segunda temporada de Homem-Aranha no Disney XD. *22 de Junho **Estreia a segunda temporada de Marvel - Luke Cage na Netflix. **Termina a primeira parte na segunda temporada de O11ZE no Disney XD América Latina e no Brasil. *24 de Junho - estreia a segunda temporada de Enrolados Outra Vez: A Série com título As Aventuras Enrolados de Rapunzel no Disney Channel. *25 de Junho - estreia a segunda temporada de A Casa da Raven no Disney Channel. *13 de Julho - estreia Fancy Nancy no Disney Junior. *16 de Julho - estreia Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp no Disney Channel. *23 de Julho - termina a terceira temporada de A Irmã do Meio no Disney Channel. *26 de Julho - termina a quarta e última temporada de Nashville na ABC. *30 de Julho - estreia Z4 no Disney Channel Brasil. *10 de Agosto - estreia o filme original do Disney Channel Sexta-Feira Muito Louca no Disney Channel. *13 de Agosto **Estreia a segunda temporada de Andi Mack no Disney Channel. **Estreia o filme Marvel Rising: Initiation no Disney XD. *17 de Agosto - termina a terceira temporada de Sou Luna no Disney Channel América Latina e no Brasil *18 de Agosto - termina a primeira temporada de DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras no Disney Channel. *20 de Agosto **Termina a segunda temporada de MECH-X4 no Disney XD. **''O11ZE'' volta com a segunda parte da segunda temporada no Disney XD América Latina e no Brasil. Parques temáticos *1 de Janeiro - Disney in the Stars teve seu performance final no Hong Kong Disneyland. Lançamentos para Home Vídeo DVD, Blu-ray e 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray *2 de Janeiro **''Aristogatas'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''O Cão e a Raposa/''O Cão e a Raposa 2 (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Meu Filho das Selvas: Edição 20º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Neve pra Cachorro'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) *30 de Janeiro **''Alô, Amigos/Você Já Foi à Bahia?: Edição 75º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Arremesso de Ouro'' (relançamento) **''McFarland USA'' (relançamento) *13 de Fevereiro - O Incrível Hulk: Edição 10º Aniversário (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) *27 de Fevereiro **''A Dama e o Vagabundo: Coleção Signature'' (relançamento) **''A Dama e o Vagabundo 2: As Aventuras de Banzé'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Viva: A Vida é uma Festa'' (Pixar Animation Studios) **''Um Pirado no Espaço: Edição 20º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Poderoso Joe: Edição 20º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) *6 de Março - Thor: Ragnarok (Marvel Studios) *27 de Março **''Star Wars: Os Últimos Jedi'' (Lucasfilm, Ltd.) **''Se Eu Fosse a Minha Mãe'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Sexta-Feira Muito Louca: Edição 15º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) *10 de Abril **''O Incrível Hulk: 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray: Edição 10º Aniversário'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) *22 de Abril **''Os Vingadores'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) **''Vingadores: Era de Ultron'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) **''Capitão América: Guerra Civil'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) *24 de Abril **''Operação Cupido'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Operação Cupido: Edição 20º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) *15 de Maio - Pantera Negra (Marvel Studios) *22 de Maio **''Divertida Mente'' (Pixar Animation Studios) (relançamento) **''O Bom Dinossauro'' (Pixar Animation Studios) (relançamento) **''O Incrível Hulk: Edição 10º Aniversário'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) **''Os Três Mosqueteiros: Edição 25º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''O Mistério dos Escavadores: Edição 15º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) *5 de Junho **''Peter Pan: Edição 65º Aniversário: Coleção Signature'' (relançamento) **''Peter Pan em De Volta à Terra do Nunca'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Uma Dobra no Tempo'' **''Os Incríveis: Edição Ultimato de Colecionador'' (Pixar Animation Studios) (relançamento) *18 de Junho - Doutor Estranho: Exclusivo Walmart (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) *24 de Junho - Homem-Formiga (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) *17 de Julho **''A Maior Aventura do Ursinho Pooh: Edição 20º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Leitão O Filme: Edição 15º Aniversário'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) **''Viagem Clandestina'' (relançamento exclusivo do Disney Movie Club) *24 de Julho - Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios: Temporadas 1-2 Completas: Edição de Colecionador *31 de Julho - Star Wars Rebels: Quarta e Última Temporada Completa (Lucasfilm Ltd.) *14 de Agosto **''Os Vingadores'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) **''Vingadores: Era de Ultron'' (Marvel Studios) (relançamento) **''Vingadores: Guerra Infinita'' (Marvel Studios) Quadrinhos Livros Eventos *10-12 de Fevereiro - O D23 Expo foi realizada em Tokyo Disney Resort. *22 de Fevereiro - Frozen tem uma pré-estreia na Broadway. *22 de Março - Frozen foi estreia oficialmente na Broadway. Vídeo games Personagens de estreia *16 de Fevereiro - Erik Killmonger, Okoye, Nakia, M'Baku, Shuri, Ramonda *9 de Março - Meg Murry, Charles Wallace Murry, Sra. Qual, Sra. Quem, Sra. Queé, Dr. Alex Murry, Red, Dra. Kate Murry, Calvin O'Keefe, Médium Contente *23 de Março - Summer Pinguim *27 de Abril - Fauce de Ébano, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Próxima Meia-Noite *25 de Maio - Qi'ra Mortes *2 de Janeiro - Frank Buxton (ator, dublador, roteirista, produtor e diretor) *5 de Janeiro - Jerry Van Dyke (ator, dublador e cantor) *8 de Janeiro - Donnelly Rhodes (ator, cantor, produtor e diretor) *10 de Janeiro - Doreen Tracey (atriz, cantora e Mousequeteira) *15 de Janeiro **Edwin Hawkins (músico, cantor, compositor, ator e produtor) **Peter Wyngarde (ator) *18 de Janeiro - Allison Shearmur (produtor e ex-vice presidente da Disney) *31 de Janeiro **Ann Gillis (atriz, dubladora e cantora) **Alf Humphreys (ator, roteirista e fotógrafo) *4 de Fevereiro **Wojciech Pokora (ator e dublador) **John Mahoney (ator, dublador, cantor e produtor) *7 de Fevereiro - Mickey Jones (ator e músico) *20 de Fevereiro - Agnieszka Kotula (atriz e dubladora) *21 de Fevereiro - Billy Graham (evangelista, ator, dublador, produtor, roteirista, compositor, autor e apresentador de televisão e rádio) *23 de Fevereiro - James Colby (ator) *24 de Fevereiro - Bub Luckey (animador, ator, dublador, desenhista de personagem, artista de layout, artista de storyboard, cantor, compositor, roteirista e diretor) *26 de Fevereiro **Paul DeMeo (roteirista, produtor, desenhista de vídeo game, editor de vídeo game e escritor de vídeo game e quadrinhos) *28 de Fevereiro - Harvey Schmidt (compositor, ilustrador, músico, pintor, ator, roteirista, dramaturgo, diretor e produtor) *3 de Março **David Ogden Stiers (ator, dublador e condutor) **Robert Scheerer (diretor, produtor, roteirista, cantor, dançarino e ator) *26 de Março - Fabrizio Frizzi (apresentador de televisão e dublador) *2 de Abril **Susan Anspach (atriz e cantora) **Minoru Uchida (ator e dublador) *4 de Abril - Soon-Tek Oh (ator, dublador e cantor) *5 de Abril - Isao Takahata (animador, diretor, produtor, roteirista e artista de storyboard) *6 de Abril - Donald McKayle (coreógrafo, ator e diretor) *8 de Abril - Chuck McCann (ator, dublador, cantor, produtor, diretor e escritor) *15 de Abril - R. Lee Ermey (ator, dublador, produtor, roteirista, consultor técnico e sargento de broca dos fuzileiros navais dos Estados Unidos) *16 de Abril - Harry Anderson (ator, dublador, escritor, cantor, diretor, animador, produtor, consultor técnico, mágico e comediante) *17 de Abril - Barbara Bush (Primeira Dama dos Estados Unidos) *23 de Abril - Bob Dorough (músico, cantor, compositor, diretor musical, ator e dublador) *8 de Maio - Anne V. Coates (editora, produtora e atriz) *13 de Maio - Margot Kidder (atriz, dubladora, cantora e produtora) *19 de Maio - Vincent McEveety (diretor, produtor e consultor técnico) *22 de Maio - Elizabeth Sung (atriz, dubladora, produtora, diretora, escritora, artista de loop e treinadora de dialeta) *24 de Maio **Richard Peck (autor) **Jerry Maren (ator) *31 de Maio - Michael D. Ford (decorador de conjunto e diretor de arte) *1 de Junho - William Phipps (ator, dublador e produtor) *8 de Junho - Jackson Odell (ator, cantor e compositor) *24 de Junho - Stanley Anderson (ator e dublador) *27 de Junho - Steven Hilliard Stern (diretor, produtor e roteirista) *28 de Junho **Denis Akiyama (ator e dublador) **Russ McCubbin (ator e dublê) *29 de Junho - Derrick O'Connor (ator, roteirista e diretor) en:2018 de:2018 Categoria:Anos na história da Disney